


Collars

by theonetruenorth



Series: Shadowhunters headcanons [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: When Magnus placed a square, flat box on the coffee table in front of them, Alec could honestly say he didn’t expect it. It was a fancy type of box, gold with subtle texture. The kind that would be used for gifting jewelry.





	Collars

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is somewhat connected to my other sub!Alec headcanons but can be read separately as well.
> 
> I would like to apologize in advance to anyone who might be irked about my interpretation of a D/S dynamics. I have struggled with the idea of writing this drabble. I know that dom/sub relationships are all different and all can mean various things to people involved. I did some research and I don’t think I’m offending anyone here, but still. I have never been in such relationship and all that I write comes from my own understanding of D/S.
> 
> If my views are incorrect or skewed, please just take this with a grain of salt. It’s a fanfiction, after all. This is how it works in my head, in this particular universe.
> 
> Mostly I just wanted to see Alec in a collar. That’s it.

When Magnus placed a square, flat box on the coffee table in front of them, Alec could honestly say he didn’t expect it. It was a fancy type of box, gold with subtle texture. The kind that would be used for gifting jewelry.

“What’s this?” Alec asked, raising one eyebrow at his boyfriend. He quickly ran the dates in his head, trying to figure out if he missed some important date or anniversary, but his mind came up blank.

It’s a normal day and a perfectly normal evening. They had Thai for dinner and after that they settled on the sofa to watch movies - a common way to spend their Saturday nights ever since Alec confessed that he had not seen so many classics.

“Something I wanted to give you for a long time now,” Magnus replied, his tone calm and soothing, but his thumb and pointing finger kept rubbing together a little - a small tell that he had whenever he was feeling nervous.

Which was more than slightly concerning. Magnus never felt self-conscious about gifting Alec with jewelry, no matter how rarely that happened. The nephilim still wasn’t used to wearing anything extravagant, but Magnus was _slowly_ breaking him in with a couple of plain (but still beautiful and expensive) rings and wristbands.

Alec narrowed his eyes in suspicion, causing Magnus to grin at him. He turned his head back towards the gift, reaching out to touch it. Finally, when he couldn’t delay it any longer, he flipped the lid open.

Magnus observed his lover as he froze at the sight of what was inside the box. He could feel his chest tightening with anxiety, unsure how this gesture could be received. Him and Alec talked about it before, but Magnus ordered the gift in secret, hoping that it would be okay.

As Magnus watched, Alec moved his hand to touch, gently and hesitantly, like he wasn’t sure if it was okay for him to do so. Magnus didn’t miss the tiny intake of breath when Alec’s fingertips connected.

“I would really love to know what you’re thinking,” Magnus finally said, unable to stand the silence any longer. He could feel his nerves skyrocketing with every passing moment. “And you’re allowed to touch it, by the way.”

“I— _Magnus_.” Alec’s voice was nothing more than a whisper when he reached out with both hands to take his gift out of the box.

The collar was black, made from the softest kind of leather that felt like a caress against bare skin. It was narrow, less than an inch wide, and it had no ornaments or rings. There was a black-colored clasp that held it together, the kind without a lock, that made for quick and convenient release. It was simple, plain and utilitarian, made for daily wear. Something that wouldn’t catch any attention if worn with everyday clothes.

It was perfect.

Alec held it in his hands, one of his thumbs running lovingly over the buttery-soft leather. A shiver went down his spine when he thought about wearing it, about how it would feel against his skin.

They discussed collars before, many months ago, after a night that Alec spent bound and begging for release. They talked afterwards, about the possibility of Alec wearing a collar one day. Alec was intrigued about the idea of belonging to Magnus, of being under his care and protection. It was something that he needed every now and then - to have his control surrendered to Magnus.

“What–” Alec swallowed, finally tearing his eyes away from the collar and looking at the warlock. “What does it mean?”

“It can mean whatever we want it to mean.” Magnus touched Alec’s shoulder and rubbed it lightly through the young man’s shirt. “We make the rules here. Love, there is no handbook for this. No guidelines that we need to follow.”

Alec nodded, looking down back at the collar.

“But for me,” Magnus continued, touching Alec’s chin and tilting his head back up so he could look him in the eyes again, “it means that you will be mine. Mine to have and protect and care for. I will never hurt you. And if you wear it, it means that you are _allowing_ me to have all of this. We are both strong men on our own, Alexander, but we are stronger together.”

It wouldn’t mean ownership, not in Magnus’ eyes. He had lived through the age of slavery and hated the idea of owning another person, even if it’s just for play. Alec didn’t want to be hurt or humiliated or owned when the mood like that struck him - he wanted to be cherished and praised and loved. He wasn’t submissive all the time and often Magnus found himself on the other end of the spectrum, with Alec controlling him.

Alec was still in the process of defining himself and Magnus was willing to give him all the time he needed. Time and patience was something that Magnus never lacked.

“I picked this design so you can wear it with your normal clothes and no one will think of it as anything other than a piece of jewelry,” Magnus said. “Or, if you want, you can leave it at home and only wear it when you feel like it. When you want to communicate what you need from me. We can figure it out together.”

Alec’s gaze travelled back to the collar held in his hands. It sounded… nice. The idea of wearing it and knowing that no one else knew what it meant. It felt like a secret, like something that was only for the two of them.

Magnus was right. They had time to define what it meant. There was no need to rush.

Alec sighed, handing the collar to Magnus who took it after a moment of hesitation. The warlock clearly wasn’t sure what Alec had in mind, judging from the confusion and a bit of worry he could see in his eyes. That made Alec feel a little reassured, knowing that Magnus was as nervous about this as he was.

Alec raised himself from his spot on the couch and, before Magnus could say anything, he slid gracefully down to his knees in front of his boyfriend. He placed his hands on Magnus’ knees, making himself comfortable in between them.

“Put it on me,” Alec murmured, his head tilting back, offering himself to the warlock.

Magnus was wide-eyed, frozen in place for a long moment as he stared at Alec presenting himself. The younger man didn’t look unsure, his eyes holding Magnus’ gaze confidently.

Magnus let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and sat up a little, straightening his back and leaning closer to Alec. His hands didn’t tremble, despite the pure exhilaration that coursed through his veins. Magnus unlocked the buckle and he reached forward to wrap the collar around Alec’s throat. When the buckle clicked back into place Alec couldn’t help but to make a small noise, something between a gasp and a whimper.

Magnus slowly stroked his hands over Alec’s neck, loving the feeling of warm skin underneath his fingertips. Alec had a fair amount of stubble since he shaved more than a day ago and the dark hairs spread down from his jaw to his neck as well.

The collar looked amazing on him, a dark band against his pale skin, cutting over the lower half of his deflect rune. Magnus ran his fingers over and underneath it, testing the fit. It was snug, but not too tight, not interfering with Alec’s breathing.

“Gorgeous,” Magnus whispered, happy to see a little shiver run through Alec at the sound of praise. “Is this okay?” He asked, just to make sure. His cupped his nephilim’s jaw, cradling it in his hands.

“Yes,” Alec breathed out, rubbing his palms up over Magnus’ thighs until he could place them at his waist, “it’s perfect.”

Alec tilted his head up slightly in a silent plea for a kiss and, while Magnus had no problem with making him beg for more, this time he just leaned down and sealed their mouths together.

**Author's Note:**

> Every fic is first posted to my tumblr and I upload it to AO3 with a delay. If you want to read my stories as soon as I finish them, follow me there: theonetruenorth.tumblr.com
> 
> Beta-read by [RomanceShipper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceShipper)


End file.
